Hancurkan
by ginichito
Summary: Dan Juliette mengambil jalan yang tidak terlalu sering ditempuh, itulah yang menjadikan semuanya berbeda. [Untuk Challenge fict: Between Good and Evil].


**HANCURKAN**

**Disclaimer:** Shatter Me Trilogy by Tahereh Mafi. I don't take any profit.

**Characters: **Juliette Ferrars, Aaron Warner.

**Warning: **Alternative Reality.

* * *

><p>Sentuhannya, hanya dengan satu sentuhannya, bisa membakar dan membunuh, menghancurkan menjadi serpihan abu.<p>

Demi Tatanan Dunia Baru, dunia penuh kedamaian yang ayahnya buat, Warner mecari manusia-manusia mutasi gen, untuk dijadikan senjata pemusnah bagi pemberontak. Kekuasaan memotivasi Warner, keserakahan mendorongnya berbuat sampai sejauh ini. Dan Juliette, Juliette, si gadis lugu yang beberapa minggu lalu Warner penjarakan, akan menjadi senjatanya yang tak terkalahkan.

Warner masuk ke dalam penjara bawah tanah, dan tidak ada yang bergerak. Wajah Juliette di dalam sel sana digurati ketakutan permanen sementara dia ambruk ke tanah penjara.

Dia adalah senjata berjalan di tengah masyarakat. Dan dia milik Warner.

"Kau punya sesuatu yang kuinginkan," bisik Warner, menatap lekat Juliette.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujarnya. Warner menyeringai, tahu Juliette sayangnya mulai ketakutan.

Warner berjalan maju, sampai pembatas besi penjara, dan memegangnya. "Aku ingin kau berada ditimku."

"Apa?" Sebuah bisikan tertahan karena kaget. Juliette mundur, menyentuh dinding belakang penjara. Penjara itu pengap. Ada empat ventilasi kecil tidak bisa dia gapai.

Warner memerintahkan penjaga penjara untuk membuka pintu. Dan mereka berjalan tergesa. Juliette semakin mundur. Warner terkekeh, "Datanglah ke sisi tergelap, Sayang," bisiknya seduktif.

Juliette menggeleng, matanya nyalang, tidak suka keberadaan Warner. "Aku tidak akan mau dan tidak akan pernah menjadi senjata pembunuhmu. Kau makhluk biadab!" Emosi Juliette meledak-ledak, menatap Warner penuh kebencian. "Kau menciptakan Tatanan Dunia Baru, menyembah _illuminate _sebagai Tuhan-mu. Membunuh orang-orang yang ingkar pada kekuasaanmu. Menguliti hidup-hidup pemeluk agama mayoritas di dunia. Dan ini semua hanya demi memuaskan egomu! Demi Tuhan betapa ini sudah melenceng jauh!" lanjutnya, masih sama emosinya dengan sebelumnya.

Warner menyeringai. Gadisnya memang spesial. Bahkan meski tersulut amarah (dan hampir terbakar), Juliette-nya masih terlihat cantik, polos, suci, dan bergairah. Wanita sialan!

"Tapi, Tuhan-ku melindungiku, Sayang. Tidak dengan Tuhan-mu. Dia hanya menontonmu kesakitan, menganggapnya sebagai pertunjukan yang menyenangkan." Kemudian Warner tertawa puas ketika Juliette tidak membalas apa-apa.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Warner masuk ke dalam penjara, Juliette semakin mundur, kekehan itu keluar lagi. Warner menarik lengan telanjang Juliette, dan Juliette terkesiap. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau akan mati!" katanya ketakutan.

Warner terkekeh lagi. "Aku memakai sarung tangan, aku tidak akan mati. Rilekskan dirimu, Sayang. Karena setelah ini, akan ada pertunjukan yang menarik," katanya penuh misteri.

Juliette sangat ketakutan.

* * *

><p>"Pakai ini," kata Warner kepada Juliette.<p>

Ini pertama kalinya Juliette keluar dari penjara. Disuatu waktu yang lalu, ayahnya menyerahkannya ke tempat rehabilitas, untuk ditangani. Entah sejak kapan, Juliette lupa tepatnya, ayah dan ibunya tidak bisa menyentuhnya lagi.

Ketika Juliette memutuskan dirinya sudah dewasa dan siap berkencan, saat itu kegilaan Tatanan Dunia Baru menghancurkan hidupnya. T-Virus tersebar dimana-mana. Sebagian manusia di dunia berubah. Seperti wabah. Mereka dengan kerusakan gen ditampung di wadah perusahaan Omega. Semua terpisah dari keluarga. Semuanya berubah menjadi mesin pembunuh. Seperti _zombie _difilm terakhir yang Juliette tonton.

Juliette di Omega selama tujuh bulan, waktu yang panjang untuk mengenal teman-teman berharga seperti Adam, Kenji, Winston, dan Castle. Mereka sama, mutasi gen. Kemudian, Warner, sang pemimipin Tatanan Dunia Baru di Distrik mereka, mengambil paksa Juliette.

Juliette dipenjarakan dan dengan segala kemarahan dan keserakahan seorang Aaron Warner, hidup Juliette sukses kacau balau.

"Untuk apa?" Juliette menatap kain-kain kecil di tangannya dan merasakan sentakan gugup.

Warner menyeringai, "Uji kemampuan," jawabnya dengan suara aneh. Juliette merasakan ketakutan, namun mencoba menatap Warner menantang. "Kau tahu aku bisa membuatmu menjadi abu."

Warner tertawa, sampai matanya menyipit. "Tidak akan bisa, Sayang," balasnya.

Tentu, tidak akan bisa dengan pakaian panjang dan sarung tangan tebal yang setia membungkus Warner seperti mumia. Juliette memang bisa membunuh seseorang hanya dengan satu sentuhan. Tapi, tidak jika yang Juliette sentuh pakaian saja. Harus sentuhan kulit, baru kutukan mengerikan itu bereaksi. T-Virus yang memasukinya menyukai sensasi kulit seseorang terbakar hangus.

Tangan Juliette gemetar saat bertukar pakaian dengan baju yang ternyata terdiri dari kaus tanpa lengan, pendek, dan celana pendek yang lebih pendek lagi. Saat ini Juliette benar-benar seperti sedang telanjang. Ini berarti, semua orang bisa hancur menjadi debu hanya dengan satu sentuhan bebas tidak sengaja.

Sedangkan Warner, dia sibuk menelusuri peta jalan di tubuh Juliette, membuat Juliette tidak nyaman. Juliette rasanya ingin merobek karpet merah dan menjahitkannya ke kulit. Warner tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan kepada Juliette.

Juliette tidak menyambut, Warner menurunkan tangannya. Dia mengedikkan kepala, "Ikut aku."

Warner membawa Juliette ke suatu tempat baru. Melewati koridor-koridor berliuk-liuk dengan dua penjaga yang mejaga setiap pintu ruangan, masing-masing menatap ketakutan ke Warner, dan lebih takut lagi ke Juliette. Gosip menyebar secepat asap naik ke langit.

Warner dan Juliette terus berjalan sampai ke ruang bawah tanah.

Ruang bawah terlalu sama dengan penjara yang ditempati Juliette. Mungkin disini bedanya adalah, Juliette dikelilingi oleh lebih banyak tentara dan senjata (mungkin dua kali lipat) dibandingkan ketika di penjara.

"Masuklah," kata Warner. Warner mendorong Juliette ke dalam ruangan kosong, putih, dan sakelar dan lampu neon di mana-mana. Pintu logam dibanting hingga tertutup di belakang Juliette. Pegangannya yang besar dan melingkar diputar. Pintunya dikunci dari luar.

Tak ada apa-apa kecuali cermin dua arah sebagai dinding-dindingnya, memantulkan bayangan Juliette.

Sedetik kemudian, keretakan dan pergeseran mekanis mengguncang seluruh ruangan. Lantai bergesar dengan gerakan teratur. Langit-langit bergetar. Tombak-tombak logam muncul dimana-mana, senjata-senjata, ranjau, lantai berduri, pistol-pistol yang siap ditarik otomatis dengan mesin pengontrol, pisau-pisau di seluruh penjuru dinding.

Dan seorang balita berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Matanya ditutup dan dia menangis. Balita itu berjalan di atas papan kecil, yang di bawahnya ada pisau-pisau tajam dan jarum-jarum kecil.

Anak ini akan mati. Satu langkah salah saja.

"Kalau kau tidak menyelamatkannya," suara Warner terdengar dari pengeras suara, "Maka aku juga tidak akan," putusnya final, kemudian suara kekehan puasnya terdengan sebelum _speaker _sialanitu mati.

Inilah kenapa Warner memaksanya memakai baju seperti ini.

Sebenarnya menyelamatkan balita itu mudah saja. Juliette hanya perlu menggendong balita itu. Dan meletakkannya ke tempat yang aman.

Hanya saja ada satu masalah.

Kalau Juliette menyentuhnya, dia akan mati. Dan Warner, dengan segala pertunjukan ini.

Warner akan puas.

* * *

><p>Warner senang melihat kondisi Juliette saat ini. Mendesak gadis itu dengan pilihan kematian balita tak bersalah di depannya. Tentu tujuan Warner satu, ingin melihat seperti apa dahsyatnya kekuatan sentuhan Juliette.<p>

Warner pernah mendengar suatu waktu di surat kabar tentang kematian Dokter, hancur menjadi abu karena memeriksa seorang penderita T-Virus. Kemudian catatan kejahatan Juliette Ferrars buram, disamarkan oleh Lembaga Penampungan Omega.

Juliette hanya membunuh satu kali saja, sayang sekali. Dan sekarang, Warner akan membuatnya menjadi dua kali. Betapa ini permainan yang sangat menarik.

Sedangkan Juliette di dalam sana ketakutan, mencoba berdo'a kepada Tuhan. Lucu sekali.

Juliette ketakutan sampai gemetar. Balita itu semakin berjalan ke depan, ke arah tombak-tombak yang siap melesat. Juliette sudah tidak berpikir lagi sebelum berlari ke arah balita itu dan menggendongnya.

Jeritan balita itu menusuk telinga, kesakitan akan sentuhan Juliette. Sebelum balita itu menjadi serpihan abu, hancur, berbau seperti bubuk peluru. Tak bersisa, berubah menjadi serpihan di tangan Juliette.

Ngeri dan ketakutan meleleh di tubuh Juliette, mengejangkan. Tubuh Juliette ambruk di lantai, di samping jarum-jarum kecil yang menggores paha terbukanya.

"Benar-benar luar biasa." Decakan kagum itu berasal dari pengeras suara. Ruangan masih dikunci.

Juliette rasanya putus asa. Dia kembali menjadi pembunuh setelah delapan bulan penuh mimpi dokter tampan yang menjadi abu.

Dan tidak tahu berasal darimana. Dunia bergerak keluar dari segala fokus. Juliette dikuasai amukan, amarah yang begitu besarnya sehingga nyaris terangkat dari tanah. Juliette mendidih oleh kebencian buta dan kejijikan.

Juliette bangkit, bergerak melangkahi jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuk melintang kaki telanjangnya. Tangan Juliette terangkat, menyentuh dinding kaca, jari-jari terentang dan merobek kaca berlapis baja.

Kemudian suara-suara retakan, sobekan, pecahan, deritan, dentangan memecahkan kesiapan sebelum tangan Juliette sudah ada di leher Warner yang terbungkus syal. Bersamaan dengan ada sekitar tujuh puluh senjata berbeda ditodongkan ke kepala Juliette. Udara terasa berat oleh semen, sulfur, dan baja yang sobek. Kaca berjatuhan, hancur berantakan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu," suara Juliette berupa napas dalam, diiringi dengan suara kokangan tujuh puluh pistol bersamaan.

"Jangan ada yang berani menembaknya!" bentak Warner kalap. Bukannya takut menjadi abu, Warner lebih takut peluru-peluru itu menembus kepala cantik gadisnya.

"Kau baru saja menembus beton dengan tangan kosong, Sayang," lanjut Warner takjub, matanya bersinar tertarik, bergembira.

Juliette tahu itu. Dia sadar. Tapi, mendengar apa yang sudah dia lakukan dari mulut oranglain rasanya entah mengapa begitu menyakitkan. Tubuh Juliette lemas, ambruk. Tangan bersarung dan tubuh berlapis pakaian tebal itu mendekapnya, sebelum semuanya benar-benar hitam.

Juliette akhirnya pingsan.

* * *

><p>Juliette mengerang, merasakan basah di keningnya. Warner duduk di sudut ruangan dengan surat-surat kuning di atas mejanya. Seorang pelayan mengusap kening Juliette dengan handuk basah.<p>

Ketika Juliette bangkit, pelayan itu berdiri secepat kilat ke belakang, takut tersentuh. Warner yang mengamati kejadian itu terkekeh menyebalkan. Pipi Juliette merah karena amarah.

Juliette turun dari kasur, berjalan ke arah Warner. Sebelum sore yang tenang itu berubah begitu saja. Beberapa orang mendobrak pintu baja kamar, derap kaki-kaki, dan suara kokangan pistol. Adam, Serena, Kenji, dan Bent berdiri di depan pintu, bergerak cepat dan menghantam gagang pistolnya ke kepala Warner. Warner menarik pistolnya cepat, namun tembakannya meleset dan Adam menangkap tangannya, lalu memelintir pergelangannya sampai terdengar bunyi krek-krek-krek berkali-kali. Beberapa tulang patah.

Demi Tuhan itu teman-teman Juliette di Lembaga Penampungan Omega! Mereka memang sudah berjanji akan menyelamatkan Juliette. Tapi, Juliette kira itu hanya kalimat penghibur saja, kalimat segerombolan teman. Tak Juliette sangka mereka benar-benar sungguh melakukan ini semua. Demi Juliette.

Pistol entah siapa meluncur ke bawah kaki Juliette. Juliette terkesiap dan menyambar pistol begitu saja. Mengacungkan langsung ke wajah Warner. Juliette terperanjat oleh refleksnya sendiri. Juliette tidak pernah seumur hidupnya memegang pistol. Tapi, selalu ada yang pertama kali untuk semua hal.

"Kau akan membebaskan jalan keluar untuk kami dari sini," bentak Juliette, Kenji bersiul mendengarnya. Namun, Warner tertawa. Tertawa benar-benar keras. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain disibukkan dengan ratusan penjaga.

Warner menggelengkan kepala selama kurang dari sedetik sebelum wajahnya terbelah oleh cengiran lebar. Dia berseri memandang Juliette sambil berdecak kagum. "Tak kusangka kau akan seseksi itu saat marah, Sayang. Tapi, sungguh disayangkan, konspirasi kalian sudah terbaca."

Kemudian lebih banyak penjaga lagi masuk, membawa Dan Sammy, lelaki lima puluhan yang baik hati. Dan dengan segala kebapakannya, Dan membimbing para mutasi yang kehilangan arah. Demi apa Dan!

Warner berdehem, dia menatap Juliette lekat. "Aku bisa pastikan para prajurit memotong leher mereka semua, hanya demi kemenanganmu yang singkat. Aku akan menikmati menghancurkan setiap tulang di tubuh mereka. Dan juga akan sangat menikmati menyentuh setiap inchi di tubuhmu, Juliette."

Adam menggeram, "Jaga batasanmu, Warner. Kami akan keluar bersama apapun yang terjadi," teriaknya.

Kenji, Serena, dan Bent mengangguk setuju. "Kami bahkan sudah menembus pertahanan sampai sejauh ini, Jul," kata Kenji.

Juliette bergidik ngeri. Melirik Adam. Adam, anak laki-laki yang selalu membimbing Juliette di Omega, bahkan ketika Juliette tidak bisa memberikan Adam apa-apa sebagai imbalan. Juliette menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum semakin banyak prajurit datang. Habiskan mereka dulu," final Juliette.

Teman-teman Omega-nya mengangguk setuju.

Warner berteriak, "Aku akan membunuh mereka Juliette. Aku bisa membumihanguskan Omega dari sini, dalam hitungan detik, bahkan sebelum kau berhasil menghirup gerbang kebebasan."

Dan Warner tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Juliette meringis. Mungkin dia harus berkorban. Menyerahkan segala kebebasan yang dia punya. Demi kebaikan semua orang. Demi Adam, Kenji, Serena, Bent, Dan, dan Omega.

Juliette melihat Adam dengan tatapan panas, "Maafkan aku," air mata Juliette jatuh. "Pergilah," lanjut Juliette lagi. Adam mendesis keberatan, "Tidak tanpamu."

"Pergilah!" kali ini Juliette berteriak. Memaksa mereka mengangkat kaki secepatnya. "Ini tidak mudah!" teriak Juliette lagi. "Mungkin lain waktu." Lemah kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tidak ada lain waktu Juliette! Kemari dan mereka akan pergi! Baik-baik saja tanpamu!" teriak Warner penuh dengan amarah.

Kemudian Juliette melangkah ke arah Warner. Dan semua usai.

Warner tertawa menang.

Juliette mengikuti Kenji, Adam, dan Warner, dan prajurit lainnya memulangkan para pengacau (begitu Warner menyebut mereka) kembali ke Omega. Dan Juliette tetap di Distrik Ibu Kota. Adam berhenti sebentar dari jalan tergesanya untuk memandang Juliette, memberikan senyuman yang sanggup membuat Juliette menangis haru.

Semua telah berakhir.

**TAMAT**


End file.
